


Take Out Menu

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Request based on prompts which are in bold and italics
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 31





	Take Out Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Request based on prompts which are in bold and italics

“There” you set your hands on your hips and smile triumphantly at the last items finding their place in your new home that Stiles and yourself moved into last week. Brand new city for his new job with the Bureau in the New York City office.

He had to go to a training weekend, so naturally that left you to finish unpacking. You’re 97% sure he scheduled the training to be this exact weekend since he hates unpacking– so you’re 3% upset at the moment.

Granted he helped with a good majority and the movers saved you from a live rendition of Ross Gellar’s ‘pivot’ moment in your stairwell, still it was not ideal to unpack the communal living areas alone. 

Which cupboards should house which kitchen items is a lot of pressure for someone who doesn’t cook yet.

It’s not like the items in question can’t be moved around, but you just want it to be perfect for your official first place you both have together.

You gather the take out menus you have collected after getting some insight to what are the must haves and are just closing the drawer when you feel hands wrap around your waist.

You jump slightly but immediately relax when the familiar scent of Stiles reaches your nose. You’d recognize the perfect mix of sandalwood and just him anywhere.

You pull the earbuds out and turn around setting your hands up on his shoulders as his wrap farther behind you “You’re home early how was the training?”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he pulls you closer **_“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now”_**

“See now that’s a lot of pressure, do you want a lazy ‘hey how’s it going hot stuff’ smile” you offer an example as soon as he opens his eyes causing him to let out a breathy chuckle before you continue “oooor do you want a cheeky ‘I know a secret’ smile” he snorts at your next example and drops his head into the crook of your neck as his shoulders shake with his silent laughter.

You offer your celebratory cheer continuing “Cheeky smile wins unless you want–” he lifts his head bringing his nose to rest against yours interrupting your words **_“stop being so cute”_**

You shake your head slightly “You once told me that was an impossible thing for me to accomplish”

His eyes crinkle at the sides as he licks his lips quickly and presses his lips to yours in a quick but leaves you breathless kiss.

He pulls away and stands back up, keeping his arms on your waist he clears his throat “How was your weekend?”

You shrug a shoulder and lift one hand to play with the bottom of his hair by his neck, that’s just now finger length, as you answer “finished the unpacking and came to the conclusion that we need a dog to keep me company”

He hums as you play with his hair before he nods with his lopsided smile “Done, we’ll go tomorrow”

Shock crosses your features as you stop your hand from twirling his hair “Just like that–that was _that_ easy?”

Stiles leans forward and kisses your cheek before he backs away and heads for the fridge “You’ve wanted a dog for as long as I have known you, and we own this place- so why not?”

“Hmmm I feel like I need to take advantage of your care-free agreeing with what I say attitude you have going on right now”

He stands up from his lean into the fridge and slaps his hand on his chest mocking hurt towards you “I am always care free, and you can take advantage of me anytime–you know that” he winks causing you to chuckle before he looks back in the empty fridge

He makes a noise before he stands up and closes the fridge. You raise a brow as he sets his hands on his hips and contemplates with furrowed brows “are there any grocery stores near us? Do people in New York grocery shop?”

You shrug and walk over to him as you hop on the counter “Not according to Jim”

“And Jim would be–?”

“Oh a very helpful, stand up chap I met while you were gone”

He glares playfully silently begging for you to fill in the blanks of whose ass he has to kick as he walks over to stand in between your legs, resting his hands on your hips.

At the raise of his brows and slight squeeze of his fingers on yours sides for your continued silence, the smile you were trying to fight off finally breaks through and you slap your hands on his chest playfully “our very helpful _60 year old doorman_ Jim has given me the rundown on all the good take out places in a couple mile radius around us.” 

You finish with a lean forward, setting your hand on the handle to the menu drawer you pull open the drawer with a flourish.

Stiles flicks his eyes from the drawer up to your eyes twice before he nods appreciatively “way to go stand up chap Jim– well I had the longest weekend ever so you get to pick what we eat” he states with another kiss to your cheek before he walks off towards the fridge to grab a water

You snort and shake your head as you hop off the counter and grab a water yourself “That’s not how this works Stilinski”

“Come on y/n I’m famished– I can’t be put in charge of which food we get or else we’re going to get food from 8 different places”

“What’s wrong with that?” you take a sip of the water as he rolls his eyes to answer but stops short “I– wait what?”

You shrug and mutter “delivery was invented for this very reason”

“Seriously?” he questions as you cap your water and set it on the counter turning back towards him to answer “No not seriously, but you have to at least be in the mood for something, what was there to eat at the training place?”

“Questionable sandwiches” he visibly shivers causing you move your lips inward in between your teeth to hide your smile. 

He playfully glares and points at you “You’re picking, you had an easy weekend with all of this at your disposal” he moves his hand over the drawer.

You scoff and cross your arms in front of you “As if unpacking the rest of the kitchen and living room boxes _alone_ was the best weekend ever”

Stiles throws his head back “Ugh, **_enough with the sass_** woman!– Let’s get you something to eat” he playfully smacks your ass as he walks by you to head back towards the newly filled take out menu drawer.


End file.
